


Resumes and boxes

by varevare (varebanos)



Series: Makeup AU [3]
Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varebanos/pseuds/varevare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jason, I don’t think you are in a situation to reject my help here.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resumes and boxes

The pile of resumes he had by the kitchen table seemed much smaller than the ones Jason used to see on Bruce’s desk. Of course, the number of people wanting to work for a newly founded, completely unknown cosmetic company wasn’t comparable to the candidates that would do anything short of killing to get a job on Wayne Cosmetics. And even that was debatable.

Jason couldn’t help but feel disappointed, though. He was looking for an assistant. It was the first job Jason wanted to fill and it was important he get someone fit for the position. He flipped absently through papers. Most of the applicants were highschoolers looking for a part-time job or people whose only experience was flipping burgers.

There was a crack of thunder outside and the lights flickered for a second. Jason’s eyes wandered around the new, pretty, but completely chaotic apartment and sighed. He had to stop thinking about how things were back at Wayne Cosmetics. Red Hood wasn’t Wayne Cosmetics, Jason wasn’t Bruce, and probably would never get even close. Especially not with a highschooler taking care of the accounting. Jason pushed the pile of papers aside and went to sleep. He wasn’t going to read everything that night, why get himself down that soon? It could wait until the interviews. That started… in under six hours. Well shit.

-

Jason threw another paper to the trash can as another candidate left the room. It was a pretty empty room, though Jason had brought two chairs from his aparment’s kitchen and a table that was fucking hideous. The trashcan he mentioned was actually the window.

He knew he couldn’t be picky with the candidates, he really did.

But “available four days per week depending of homework” wasn’t enough.

Jason yawned and grabbed the next sheet. Which wasn’t a sheet. It was more like a magazine. Had he finished all the interviews? But he hadn’t found a single person suitable for the job, it couldn’t be. Up close, it didn’t seem to be a magazine either. It had a plain black and white cover, and when Jason opened it and looked at the first page he realized that it was indeed a resume. Then he looked at the picture. It didn’t make sense-

Someone called at the door.

-

Tim had been waiting for over two hours at the door. Jason had called everyone’s names but his already, and it was his turn. It had to be. He didn’t trust the post service and actually put his resume in Jason’s mail himself so Jason had to have received it. So why wasn’t he being called in?

Tim hadn’t needed to go to a work interview ever before in his life. He had always gotten so many job offers directly, even when he was still in college and just helping his father with the accounting and meetings. It was a first, and it was a stressful one. Breathing deep to steady himself, he knocked on the door, and without waiting for an answer – another minute might make him lose his drive – he grabbed the rusty handle and opened it.

Jason was sitting at an empty table, looking at him like he had seen a ghost. Tim’s resume was in his hand, or at least Tim was pretty sure that it was his. There had been cardboard boxes in the hall, making the space seem even smaller, and the inside of the room looked empty in comparison. If there had been at least some decoration, Tim could have used it as a distraction, but as it was, he could only look at Jason. Maybe it had been a bad idea to come in like that. But Tim did his best to smile as he walked inside the room.

“I guess it’s my turn, right?” Tim sat in front of Jason. He knew he was the best candidate. He was the ‘rising star’ in the cosmetic world, as the magazines said. The interview was practically unnecessary . Even though they have had their disagreements in the past, Jason would be dying to hire him.

“The fuck are you doing here, Drake?”

Alright, so it might be a bit more difficult that he had thought at first.

“That’s my resume in your hand, Jason.”

It was difficult to keep his calm with Jason snarling at him. Tim just wanted to help, and Jason needed the help, so why…?

“Have you lost it? I’m sure you can afford printing another one, no need for you to come all the way here to retrieve it.” Jason pushed the papers across the table. He had just barely looked at the first page. Tim’s heart dropped a bit. He had spend a whole day designing that resume, mind you. “I can’t believe you need to print resumes, though. I know you are drowning in job offers, I’ve heard the rumors. And I know Bruce would never fire you, so you can’t be here looking for a job. Did Bruce send you to see how I was doing? Because I don’t want to have anything to do with him, I told him, and it’s the same for you.”

“What?” Tim was baffled. Of all the ways he had expecting the meeting to go, this had not been one of his predictions. “Jason, I don’t think you are in a situation to reject my help here.”

“I don’t need a nanny, Drake. Fuck off.”

Tim tensed and hid a wince because felt like Jason had physically punched him. Jason seemed like he was going to stand up and leave at any moment, but Tim wasn’t going to allow that. He hadn’t rejected offers from all the major cosmetic companies in the country for to be sent away. He was going to work for Jason. He was going to make the Red Hood rise in the ranks until it stood above all others.

“I’m not going anywhere!” Tim slammed his hands on the table – when had he stood up? – and pushed his resume back to Jason. For a moment he wondered what had happened to the other resumes, but he shoved that thought aside and refocused. “I left my job at Wayne. Bruce has nothing to do with this. You need an assistant and I’m the best you will ever find. You are going to hire me.”

Tim grabbed his portfolio and pulled out a paper he had had prepared after he first saw Jason’s ad in the newspaper. Jason was simply staring at him now, wide-eyed and slack-jawed. Tim decided to just keep talking, and put the paper and a pen in front of Jason.

“Here’s my contract. You are going to sign it, I’m going to start working, and we are going to make your company the best cosmetic company in Gotham. So stop being such a brat and sign it.”

Jason licked his lips and to Tim’s surprise, instead of yelling at him, he grabbed the pen and signed at the bottom of the page without a word. He looked as flushed as Tim felt, though Tim couldn’t discern the reason. After signing, Jason stood up and looked everywhere but at Tim.

“Um, start with bringing in those boxes in the hall. I need a smoke.”

“Yeah, sure.”

When Jason left the room, Tim felt all his strength leave him at once. With a deep sigh, he slumped down into the chair. He had made it. He had made it and now he only had, like, a hundred boxes to go through before he could start arranging the office. Which needed to be done, like, yesterday. It would be a lot of work.

But Tim couldn’t stop smiling.


End file.
